wwe2k15leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Monday Night Mayhem 7/6/15
The Intro for Monday Night Mayhem begins* *Seth Rollins makes his way out to the ring with his World Heavyweight Championship* Segment 1: Seth Rollins: *chorus of boos* Last week, last week Kevin Owens put his nose in my World Heavyweight Championship picture. And thats wrong. Kevin has no reason to face me at Summer Showdown. But I am a fighting champion, and if I have to beat Kevin Owens twice in a row, hahha, I'll do it. But not till then. So, Kevin. You can keep trying to pick fights with me, you can keep trying to get under my skin but it won't work. *Chris Jericho makes his way out to the ring* Chris Jericho: Hey Seth how are ya man? So, just to make it clear, You will be defending the World Championship later this month at Summer Showdown against Kevin Owens, but for tonight. Both yourself, and Mr.Owens will be in action. Seth tonight in order to prove your worth as the Champion once again. You'll be going face to face with the United States Champion Sheamus in our main event tonight. Kevin Owens will also be in action don't worry, he'll also be facing a champion. He will be facing one half of the World Tag Team Champions, Luke Harper. So go ahead and get ready for your match. Match 1: Erick Rowan vs Jack Swagger (Jack Swagger defeats Rowan via submission after Rowan taps to the Patriot lock...post match Luke Harper runs out to the ring and grabs Rowan right away and they run to the back) Segment 2: *Dolph Ziggler is seen lacing up his boots and getting ready for a match in the back, when Sami Zayn walks up to him* Sami Zayn: Whats up boss, I just wanted to stop by and say our match last week as great. Everything we put together, was just pure magic. And I enjoyed it. I just spoke with Chris Jericho about possibly getting another chance at U.S Championship, and he believes that's best. But he said he also has his eye on some other people such as yourself. Dolph Ziggler: Sami, you're right bro. Our match last week was fun, and exciting. And i'd love to do it again. But not tonight. I've talked to Jericho also. He said as long as i continue to win. I'll be the next #1 contender, and that's exciting. Tonight I face Bo Dallas, but that's not all bad Sami, You're in action too. So let's both win our matches, and then we'll both pleade our cases. Deal? Zayn: You got it bro! Match 2: Bo Dallas vs Dolph Ziggler (Dolph Ziggler defeats Bo Dallas via Pinfall after rolling him up for the win, after the match Bo Dallas strikes Ziggler in the back of the head and takes him out. He grabs a chair and begins striking Ziggler with it. He then grabes the mic and says nobody will get a US Championship match besides himself, and that's he sick and tired of being stomped on- Bo then drops the mic and walks to the back angry) *Next up we see a brief video highlighting Ryan Mcbride's attack onto Bryan, and Mcbride's promo from last week- we also learn that Daniel Bryan will respond to Mcbride's attack live on Mayhem tonight* Match 3: Luke Harper vs Kevin Owens (Kevin Owens wins a great match following a pop-up Powebomb to Harper....Tyson Kidd and Jack Swagger then come out and begin to gang up on Harper and take him out) Match 3: Sami Zayn vs Stardust (Sami Zayn defeats Stardust after reversing Cross Rhodes into a Helluva kick, following the match Stardust goes after Zayn but Zayn tosses him out of the ring and Stardust looks angry) *Next up we see a video package of PJ Black and it's announced he will compete in his 2nd match against Kane next* Match 4: PJ Black vs Kane (Kane wins by pinfall after moving out of the way to a 450 splash and hitting Black with a chokeslam, Black then recieves a standing ovation from the crowd following a wonderful match) Segment 3: *Daniel Bryan makes his way out to the ring to a huge pop for his return* Daniel Bryan *the crowds chants yes loudly* Alright, alright. Well, I am back on Mayhem! But as you all know should know. I am in NO good mood at all. Not only have i been stepped on by Kevin Owens and Seth Rollins. Now, this young gun by the name of Ryan Mcbride. If you all aren't aware, Mr.Mcbride cost me a chance to become the first ever World Heavyweight Champion. Now i get it, he wanted to make an impact in his debut. But Ryan, Ryan you did it against the wrong person, and your reasoning? You claim I turned your back on you? Well, first things first, who are you? I mean, I don't even know you man! I mean what's Maryland? Hahahhaha, I'm just kidding calm down. But Ryan, seriously. You said something last week that I couldn't believe. You said that these people in this arena aren't real wrestling fans? That the 7 year olds in the stands don't love this stuff? They are not the ones who are mindless. Ryan, YOU are mindless. I thank these people for my success, because if it wasn't for the thousands and thousands of people who come out to these events each and every week. The people who spend there hard-earned money to watch people like me and you perform. WE WOULDN'T HAVE JOB. I respect you Ryan as a performer. But for you to come out here and call me a coward for loving these fans is wrong. I walk down that ramp every week, and whether they boo me and whether they cheer me, I perform my ass off. I do what I do and I win and I lose but I stand up the next day and better person. And if you think what you did to me at Big Bang kept me down...well you got another thing coming junior because i'm still standing on my 2 feet, i'm still pointing my fingers in the air, and i'm still chanting....YES! YES! YES! *Ryan Mcbride's music hits and he stands on the stage with a mic in hand, treated to a chorus of boos* Ryan Mcbride: Oh shut up. All of you. Daniel, you thick headed bastard. As expected, you return and you continue to kiss these peoples asses while they kiss yours. It's a love affair. Well i'm sick of it. Daniel, why don't you ask these people how long they've known you for? Daniel Bryan: RYAN! It doesn't matter. How long. What matters to me is that they show up every week and they have fun. Daniel Bryan fan or not. I respect these people for that. Ryan Mcbride: Respect. Wow. Well Daniel, I don't respect ya. Hell i don't like ya. And I really wanna show these people what a real wrestler is. Daniel claims he is but ladies and gentleman listen to me, he's just a robot now. He gets told what to do. He's a puppet! HAHAHAHAH just like all of you mindless fools. But you know Daniel, i'm sure revenge is on your mind...if you have one, i'm sure you wanna get those hands on me and take me out. Show me what ya got. Give me a taste of my own medication. So why don't we do it Daniel? You do it for the fans! Get your revenge. Be the man that little girl wants you to be. Face me at Summer Showdown. DB: You know, Ryan. I will face you. And this will be a wrestling match. This will be a battle. And hell yes, I am doing it for the fans and i'm not ashamed of that. I'm also doing it for myself. So prepare for the match Ryan, and good luck. Your gonna need it. *Segment ends as Ryan walks to the back with a grin on his face and Daniel chanting yes* *Next up we see Sheamus walking in the back, getting ready for this match* Byron Saxton: Sheamus, hello. A brief word? Sheamus: Ofcourse fella! BS: Sheamus, Big Bang was BIG for you. You have become the 1st ever United States Champion in history. And now you have a even bigger match tonight. Against the World Champion Rollins. Now Sheamus have you considered pursuing World Championship gold or are you happy with the US title? Sheamus: Byron, it's been a journey. Becoming the first US Champion was an honor. Sami Zayn is a great guy, and I can't wait to face him again, along with other challengers. I enjoy holding this championship and I hope I can hold it for a while, but tonight I do have a challenge. The World Champ. I gotta go out there and prove how much this championship means. And hell, if the oppurtunity for the World title comes about...I might just act on it....*Sheamus then hears a loud thump and a body falling to the ground in the nearby locker room...Sheamus runs to the locker room and sees a knocked out Daniel Bryan lying on the ground, Bryan is not moving and Sheamus calls for the nearest doctor* Main Event: Champion vs Champion-United States Champion Sheamus vs World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins (Seth Rollins and Sheamus ends in DQ following Kane interference. Kane goes after Sheamus but Kevin Owens makes the save. He hits Kane with a powerbomb and begins pounding on Rollins, he irish whips Rollins into Sheamus and Sheamus nails Rollins with a brogue kick. Sheamus holds up his United States Title and Kevin Owens grabs the World Championship and holds it up aswell as they stand side by side as Mayhem goes off air)